Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/LegendAqua/Part 17
Now after a dangerous ride through our Gummi we disembark....... Wow.....what a barren world..SAVE then make your way out. Note:These normal variant of Heartless are crazy strong and will take a fight to beat them up, don't take them lightly..... ^Those ones in particularly will be difficult in crowds.. Now this place has invisible walls....find the passage through it, get any treasure...ohh wait..sometimes..don't as some of the treasure chest will teleport you to a heartless ambush..so watch out....also a black vortex will also land you into a heartless ambush. Up to a certain point, you'll be teleported....into another fight with a BEHEMOTH!!!!!...kill it like from before and then you'll be teleported to another sector of this world.... Into some Crumbling Island.... Now some of these places has a lot of great treasure but at the expense of heartless battles...drop down and get to a blue misty hole...there's a SAVE point so SAVE then go down it. Now you'll be telported to some terminals...first go to the first blue light. Now here's the deal, go into each red beam and beat up the heartless in each "worlds"..here are the exit points for each place.. *Traverse Town- The door leading back to the First District *Wonderland- Entrance to the Bizarre Room *Olympus Coliseum-The Exit door *Deep Jungle- Behind you *Agrabah- To the desert *Atlantica- To the Calm Depths area *Halloween Town-Exiting the door of Oogie's chamber *Neverland- The Brig (the door to your left) Now the green beam..go into it for a SAVE point..leave in any directions *Note:Remember that navigating through the terminals, blue light will be forward, green light will be backwards.. *Note 2:All the previous world terminals have some treasure for you, they are past accessory given to you from that world, also it is optional to go through the battles *Note 3:If you haven't finished off a world, the terminal will not have a red beam, YOU MUST FINISH IT OFF BEFORE GOING THROUGH THE RED BEAM AND IN EXTENSION GETTING PAST THIS WORLD. Now..after that go into the last blue light into an inferno burning beam...go into it..... Eh?..this looks like Hollow Bastion?..beat up the Heartless there then open the door, what the?..what is this computer..examine it.. :Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. :Seize all Hearts and consummate the great heart. :All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all :Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts :The great darkness sealed within the great heart. :Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. :For the heart of light shall unseal the path. :Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door. :The door of darkness, tied by two keys :The door to darkness to seal the light :None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness :Ones born of the Heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens Hmm..interesting...anyways..you can leave by going to the darkness on the passage. Now that inferno burning beam has changed to a hole...errr...SAVE back at the 100 Acre Wood terminal then come back and fall in..... What the..what is?...eh?..a demon just woke up...and we're flying??? and there's a huge volcano on him....what the?...great looks like he wantz to fight....bring it demon???.. Bye Bye..and from that...we learn Superglide...best to go into the volcano...then drop down again..and keep going through the portals until you reach the surface.... Now time for the infamous Heartless onslaught....ok here's the deal..beat up a Behemoth then an onslaught of Heartless so that you can open the final door...the onslaught is no joke......there will be countless heartless trying to kill you..stay alive and then proceed to the final door.... Now from the final area...SAVE then...if you want...go through the door....for your final battle..... Main Hub | <- Previous | Next -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough